


You and Me, Me and You

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Frottage, I think its 118 at least I didnt check, M/M, Porn with Feelings, RECENT CHAPTERS at least, Smut, i'm going off of memory here, spoilers up to chapter 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: It had been far, far too long.//SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA





	You and Me, Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote after reading the recent chapters. Technically it makes no sense whatsoever, but... I just wanted to write some sweet Ereri smut with their recent manga appearances. So please don't treat this as uhh serious? Lol
> 
> I wish I could write smut as well as others do... how do you do it?! OTL
> 
> I wanted to write more, but I got lazy and decided if I didn't post what I have I'd never post anything. So maybe I'll write a continuation sometime... would you guys like that?

Eren rushes into the room, the scene meeting his eyes was not one he was prepared to meet.  
Levi, in a bed, with bandages covering half his body and face, his eyes, or rather, eye, dull and lifeless.  
But hadn't they always been that way?

Eren intakes a sharp breath of air, swallowing down the forming lump in his throat. He clenches his fists and closes the door behind him. Levi finally opens his eye.

"...Eren." He speaks, his voice dry and flat, but still had the commanding tone Eren always heard.  
"Captain." Eren responds, but Levi only smiles bitterly in response, shaking his head.

"No need for that. It's just us."  
Eren lets out a light chuckle, nodding. "Alright... Levi." Eren walks over towards his bed, sitting on the edge.

"...How have you been?" Eren forces out the words for the sake of conversation.  
Levi scoffs. "Great, just wonderful, thanks for asking." Eren smiles awkwardly, knowing he should have expected this.

"Right... sorry."

"Don't apologise."

And then there's a moment of silence, but Levi is the one to break it.

"We need to talk." And there they were, the words Eren had been dreading.  
Eren swallows and answers. "...Yeah."

"Care to explain yourself?" Levi says as if spitting out the words, Eren cringes.  
"...What's there to explain?"

"What are you doing?" Levi nearly snarls, the other biting his lip to stop it from trembling.  
"Levi... please."  
"You killed innocent people, Eren. Hundreds of them. Children, even. And now... just what are you trying to do?" Eren doesn't look at him, if he does, he fears he'll break down and reveal everything. But he can't, not yet.

"I can't tell you, Levi."

"Why the hell not? Are you conspiring against us now?" And then Eren does look at him, and he sees the rage in Levi's eyes - but more than anything he sees hurt.  
"Of course not! How could you think that?" Eren exclaims, a little louder than he should have, he realizes as he looks around shamefully.

"Of course not. Of course not... then why..." Eren gulps, wanting to look away from Levi's begging eyes but he can't, he's backed into a corner and nothing can get him out now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but... I can't tell you. Not now. Not yet." 

"...Eren..."  
He fears the words that would Levi's mouth next, but. "...I'll trust you... I'll trust you."  
Eren's eyes widen as he chews on his lip. A ghost of a smile graces Levi's lips as he traces Eren's bottom lip with his thumb, ever so gently.

"You never broke that habit, huh." Eren is silent for a moment before he laughs, grabbing Levi's hand and pressing his lips to the center of Levi's palm.  
"No, I guess not." Levi smiles, a genuine smile, and Eren's stomach flips at the sight. When was the last time he had seen Levi smile like that?

"I've missed you." He blurts out without thinking, without warning. Levi's eyes widen, but they soften as he responds.  
"I've missed you too, Eren." Eren smiles gently as he moves closer to Levi and rests his forehead against Levi's.

"Everything will be over soon. We are going to win this war." Levi gulps as he nods quietly.

"...Yeah. We will."

Eren inches closer still, closer and closer until Levi is tilting his head so their lips meet for the first time in over three years.  
Eren feels another lump begin to form in his throat, but this time he can't get rid of it. Time has been cruel, so cruel.

It's a tender, sweet kiss, no more than the brushing of lips, but sweet all the same. Eren can't help the tears that roll down his cheeks after they pull apart.  
"Levi." He whispers softly, Levi intakes a shaky breath of air.

"Eren." The two are silent as they kiss again, this time a tad more forceful, more needy. It's not long before Eren has Levi gasping into his mouth as their tounges meet again and again as Eren explores the others mouth.  
Sucking on his tongue, he pulls a delicious whine out of the raven-haired man. Eren climbs on top of Levi, straddling him as he begins to unbutton Levi's crisp white shirt.

He feels Levi's chest, brushing his thumbs over Levi's perk nipples, a sweet pink in colour.  
They break apart for air, Levi panting Eren's name as he forcefully pulls off Eren's shirt and explores his chest as well.

It had been so long. So painfully long that it hurt, it hurt to feel Eren's body and see that there were no scars, no imperfections. Just like before. But Levi's had even more scars and scrapes than last time, a horrible reminder of the world they lived in.  
But Eren explored each scar, new and old, as if he were seeing them for the very first time. He kisses each scar he can reach and begins to lick at and suck Levi's nipples, pulling a groan from the man.

It was a strange sensation. It felt like nothing had changed yet at the same time, it felt like everything had changed. Eren had changed. Levi had changed. The times did too, yet their movements were so familiar and at home with each-other, so loving and tender.

It hurt his heart to think about, That Eren, even after all this time, still loved him just as much. Yes, he had changed. But it looked like his heart was still exactly the same.

A pure, beautiful soul and body. One which Levi has no right to touch or own. But he doesn't own him, does he? No no, he doesn't. He never has and he never will.  
For Eren is a monster that cannot be tamed.

But Levi? Oh, he belongs to Eren completely.

And he wouldn't have it any other way,

Levi gasps harshly as Eren lightly bites his nipple, throwing his head back whilst biting his lip. He releases it with a sigh as Eren continues to suck and play with his other nipple, turning it a delectable red. "Oh, Eren..." Eren growls as he releases Levi's cock from his trousers, releasing his own as well.  
They groan and moan in unison as Eren presses the two members together and begins to stroke, slow at first, but soon he's unable to help himself as his strokes grow faster, harder, more urgent and harsh.

Licking, sucking and biting Levi's neck, Levi grips the bed sheets desperately as whines, needy moans escape his swollen and red lips. Every moan is a treat to Eren's ears, each noise Levi makes sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Eren curses and grits his teeth as he feels his release building. A deep growl from his throat makes Levi even harder as he ruts his hips into Eren's hand.

"More. More, Eren... I need it, I need you." Levi whines with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down his slim and sunken cheeks.  
"I'm close, Levi. I'm really- fucking- close," Eren says through gasps as he rolls his hips into Levi's, the knot in his stomach becoming unbearable. 

"Eren, Eren! Come, come for me, darling. Please, I wanna- wanna see you cum..." Levi speaks in a mist of pleasure as Eren yells, thick white spurts of cum dribble out of his cock.  
The sight alone is enough to send Levi over the edge as he grips Eren's shoulders tightly, rolling his hips again and again in a frenzy, mouth open in a silent moan as he too, reaches his peak.

They pant as they come down from their high, Eren hunches over, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. As he looks up, they brush their lips together once more - sweeter, softer, slower.

Their frenzy was over. They had felt each-other, affirmed that the other was indeed right in front of them. Eren wanted more, needed more, but for now they could rest and bask in each-others warmth, just for a while.

"Eren." 

"Hm?" Eren lays on his side, resting against Levi.

"I need help washing this off." Oh. Eren snorts, receiving a glare. Eren shakes his head and breathes out softly. "Just for a couple minutes... I'll wash us both off after. Please?" Levi huffs, ignoring the "kicked-puppy" face that Eren is undoubtedly wearing right now.

"Fine. In five minutes you get up and wash off."

"And then...?" Levi rolls his eyes at Eren's teasing tone of voice.

"And then you can do what you want."

Their time in this world was limited, to be sure. So it was their job to make sure they took every moment they could and cherished it.  
Because tomorrow, they wouldn't be here anymore.

So they'll enjoy the warm present, while they still can...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
